In general, in constructing a system, there is known a method of constructing one whole system by combining a plurality of units classified according to functions.
Consider, for example, a logistics system in a factory. A whole logistics system is constructed by using a plurality of unit convey apparatuses. The unit convey apparatuses have functions which differ in conveying direction, the presence/absence and position of a rotating table, apparatus length, and the like according to uses. A flexible logistics system (assembling system) can be realized by freely combining them (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-120927).
Each assembled unit is managed by a conveyance controller which manages overall logistics. A user inputs a layout indicating the arrangement of the respective units to the conveyance controller on the basis of a final assembled state. The conveyance controller then monitors the logistics system on the basis of the input layout, and makes a logistics plan (a convey route, conveyance timing, and the like for each product to be conveyed) on the basis of the layout. Each unit performs conveyance control on the basis of a convey instruction output by the conveyance controller in accordance with the logistics plan.
When one whole system is constructed by combining a plurality of units in this manner, it is important for monitoring/controlling of the overall system to accurately and quickly arrange a layout representing the assembled state of each unit.
Conventionally, however, the user must check a finally assembled logistics system and arrange a layout by input operation by himself/herself upon each check. For this reason, a heavy burden is placed on the user.
Whenever the mount position of each unit is changed or each unit is dismounted/mounted along with a change in logistics or factory layout, the user needs to modify the layout, resulting in cumbersome operation.
In addition, even a simple layout cannot be easily arranged/changed without requesting the program creation technician who has created a program.